1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vacuum cleaner of the type for household use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vacuum cleaners of various designs are used in residential and commercial applications for cleaning. These vacuum cleaners create a suction airflow that picks up dirt and dust particulates from a surface that is to be cleaned. The vacuum cleaner separates these particulates from the ingested air for later disposal.
One type of vacuum cleaner design is a canister style vacuum cleaner with a water bath. Water bath vacuum cleaners typically include a main housing with a removably attached water bath pan. The ingested particulates are directed into a water bath that absorbs most of the particulates. The particulates are directed through an inlet in the main housing of the vacuum cleaner to an intake opening in the water bath pan. The primary advantage of the water bath filter is that vacuum efficiency is not compromised as more dirt and dust is accumulated in the water bath, and no further filtering is viewed as necessary. The dust and dirt are trapped in the water bath as the incoming air is directed into the water bath pan and circulated within. Traditional filtering media allow the flow of air through the filtering media to be impeded by the accumulation of the dirt and dust that has collected thereon. However, just as traditional filter media will allow very tiny microscopic particles to escape capture, the water bath may also fail to capture all of the very small or microscopic particles that are light enough to remain suspended in the air as the air is circulated in the water bath pan.
The water bath vacuum cleaners typically include a separator assembly that is used to further separate particulates from the ingested air that escapes entrapment within the water bath. Additionally, the separator can separate particulates that are entrained within water droplets that are ingested into the separator. The separator provides additional filtration by centrifugation. The process of centrifugation involves apply a centrifugal force to an air mass having particulates. The air mass is drawn into an annular chamber via intake openings in the separator. The chamber spins at a high angular velocity causing the particulates within the air mass to be forced outwardly toward the outer wall of the chamber. The particulates are then exhausted through upwardly through the open end of the separator.
While the separator assemblies discussed above perform satisfactorily, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved separator for a vacuum cleaner that more effectively separates fine dust and dirt particulates from the intake air.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved separator that reduces foaming caused by the addition of cleaning chemicals and fragrances to the water bath.
It is a further object of the present invention to increase airflow into the separator such that separation can be increased more efficiently.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved separator that more effectively removes particulates from water droplets ingested into the separator.